goanimate_v2fandomcom-20200215-history
The Smith Family
The Smith Family This family is from a user who got terminated, these family are created in 2011, the picture Family Smith 2015 is all family, they have Pokémon! Father: Diesel Smith Mother: Kate Smith Big Brother: David Smith Brother: Eric Smith Sister: Ivy Smith Little Sister: Julie Smith _____________________________________________________________________________________ This picture is the old family of Eric Smith Father: Diesel Smith Mother: Kimberly Smith Big Brother: David Smith (born: 14 March 1999) Brother: Eric Smith ________________________________________________________ This one is when Eric Smith wasn't in this family ________________________________________________________ INFORMATION OF THE SMITH FAMILY Character is in the picture of 2015 ________________________________________________________ Eric Smith (Brother) Born: 16 Auguest 2001 (Age: 18) (Young adult) (Senior) Likes: Latios and Latias Favorite TV Show: Pokémon Favorite Movie: Pokémon Heroes Favorite Video Games: Pokémon, Sonic the Hedgehog YouTube video favorite: Pokémon, Angry Grandpa Wearing: Blue and Yellow tee-shirt, Green Shirt, Red shoes, Red glasses, Black eyes, Dark Red hair Pokémon: Latios and Latias Info: Eric is born whit his old family (Look the picture Eric's family). They ditch Eric in 2012 because they think his dangerous. _____________________________________________________________________________________ David Smith (Big Brother) Born: 25 July 1999 (Age: 20) (Young adult) (University) Likes: Watch TV Favorite TV Show: Johnny Test Favorite Movie: Space Jam Favorite Video Game: Call of Duty Favorite YouTube Videos: Angry Grandpa, Cooking vids Wearing: Sky blue and Red tee-shirt, Blue Shirt, Blue Shoes (He has sandal on June until Auguest) Black eyes, Brown hair Pokémon: Pikachu Job: Coffee Shop (Everyday: 4:30 'til 10:30) Info: Some user put David Smith as a troublemaker, but very just big deep really he is not. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Ivy Smith (Sister) Born: 6th Auguest 2004 (Age: 15) (10th grade) (Teenager) Likes: Drawing Favorite TV Show: The Simpsons Favorite Movie: Movies that has to do with comedy. Favorite Video Game: StarFox Favorite YouTube Video: Nintendo Wearing: White tee-shirt, Pink skirt, White and pink shoes, Red eyes, Pink hair, Light Red bow Pokémon: Topegi _____________________________________________________________________________________ Kate Smith (Mother) Born: 7th March 1973 (Age: 46) (Adult) Likes: Caring Favorite TV Show: American Dad Favorite Movie: Scary Movies Favorite Video Game: ??? Favorite YouTube Video: Vines Wearing: Blue and Pink tee-short, Blue pant, Blue shoes, Black eyes, Brown hair, Purple glasses Pokémon: Chansey Job: Doctor (Veterinary) (Work: Every Friday in 7:30 'til 10:15 PM) Info: She is a perfect doctor _____________________________________________________________________________________ Diesel Smith (Father) Born: 13th June 1969 (Age: 50) Likes: Looking Favorite TV Show: American Dad Favorite Movies: Comedy Favorite Video Game: Pac-Man Favorite YouTube Videos: Bloopers on GoAnimate Wearing: Green and Red tee-short, Light blue pant, Yellow shoes, black eyes, Dark brown hair, Black glasses Pokémon: None Job: Pizza Hut (Work: Monday to Thursday in 10:55 'til 4:30 PM) Info: His work has been destroy in 2014 by Caillou, and he has a new Pizza Hut ____________________________________________________________________________________ Julie Smith (Little sister) Born: 10th April 2012 (Age: 7) (2nd grade) Like: Copy Favorite TV Show: Barney and Friends Favorite Movie: Winnie the Pooh Favorite Video Game: Mappy Favorite Youtube Video: Caillou Wearing: Blue jacket, Yellow tee-shirt, Blue skirt, Yellow shoes, Black eyes, Brown eyes Pokémon: None Info: She is cute ______________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________________________ Michael Smith (Little brother) Born: 5th April 2014 (Age: 5) (Infant) (voiced by david) Like: Cryless, Newlook Favorite TV Show: Barney and Friends Favorite Movie: Winnie the Pooh Favorite Video Game: Mappy Favorite Youtube Video: Caillou Wearing: Turquoise tee-shirt, Red pants, Turquoise hats, Yellow shoes, Black eyes, Brown eyes, glasses Pokémon: None Info: He is cute ______________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________________________ James Smith (Cousin) Born: 10th April 2006 (Age: 12) (School Age) (voiced by james) Like: Earrings Favorite TV Show: Barney and Friends Favorite Movie: Winnie the Pooh Favorite Video Game: Mappy Favorite Youtube Video: Caillou Wearing: Yellow and white mario shirt, white pants, white shoes, orange glasses, white hats Pokémon: None Info: He is cousin ______________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________________________ RC Smith (2nd Cousin) Born: 10th April 2002 (Age: 16) (Teenage) (voiced by young guy charlie) Like: dumb Favorite TV Show: Barney and Friends Favorite Movie: Winnie the Pooh Favorite Video Game: Mappy Favorite Youtube Video: Caillou Wearing: spider face green, indigo hair, green and red shirt, forest green pants, black shoes, black eyes Pokémon: None Info: RC is troublemaker, but really not _____________________________________________________ David is back in Go!Animate of The Smith Family Father: Diesel Smith Mother: Kate Smith Big Brother: David Smith Brother: Eric Smith Sister: Ivy Smith Daughter: Julie Smith Son: Michael Smith Cousin: James Smith 2nd Cousin: RC Smith My Smith Family * eric Smith * erika smith * david smith * kate smith * diesel smith * ivy smith * juile smith Category:Families Category:Comedy World Characters Category:Popular Characters